Rebuilding
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Olivia is back and dealing with Peter's betrayal but while she's rebuilding her life, her alternate is preparing for a war and she has the ultimate weapon with her when she leaves. Will they succeed at the war or will Alt-Livia realized her mistake?
1. Truth: Beginning

Rebuilding

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette promo).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity

* * *

It cut like a knife, every word he said to her and now hours later after she had bagged up most of her stuff and after she had cried till she couldn't anymore, Olivia knew deep down in her heart that she couldn't NOT forgive him.

He told her that her alternate had begun to fall for him too and at the moment that had cut, her only reassurance was the look in his eyes when he said it was her he cared for, the one he had worked with for years. His eyes held honestly and love, that was the only thing that made her know he was hurting deeply as well.

Olivia noticed something in the corner and picked it up, she found it was Peter's notebook. He always seemed to have one on hand to write random things down. She opened it to the last page and found an entry from the night she sent a message to him.

* * *

**Olivia is stuck on the other side, everything I have enjoyed with her had not been with her. They are so much alike but so different, I knew and yet I denied it because I wanted to believe that I was the reason for the change.**

**Olivia, my Olivia, said I was one of the smartest people she knows but how could I be a genius when I can't even tell its not the woman I love? How can I look her in the eyes, my Olivia's eyes again? How can I have a future with her, have all that I imagined when I betrayed her before we had a chance, with her alternate?**

**My dream of a life with Olivia: a wonderful crazy marriage full of arguments and love, daughters with her eyes, maybe a son, and a lifetime of happiness has come to a halt and possibly will never happen. How can it when she's stuck on the other side and when I've cut her so deep before she even knows it?**

**I've never loved anyone like her before, I don't even love my mother...mothers, like I love her. When we met, it was hate at first sight and for some insane reason I stayed. I was a nomad, someone who conned people for a living and I was good at it but in a second everything changed and I became the person I was meant to be...Olivia did that.**

**I want to believe I can be the man who won't hurt her, won't betray her like her step-father, like John and Lucas but I already have and she doesn't know it yet. The only thing left to do is bring her home and tell her the truth, because there have been enough lies between us.**

**Perhaps I can salvage our relationship with truth instead of running or lying, of everything in the world...of everyone, Olivia is the only reason to stay, she's my life and perhaps even my soul. I now know that no matter what world we are from or how much betrayal occurs...I belong with her.**

**I will get you back Olivia, even if it takes my last breathe to do so...you will live even if I die. You will see Ella's laughter and Rachel's smile, you will find satisfaction in your job once again even if it means I take your place. However, if I do take on the machine, I know I could change things and destroy that world and not ours. I love YOU my Olivia and I vow to get you back, that's my promise to you.**

* * *

Olivia closed the book but tipped the book in the process, a picture fell out and she picked it up to find it was of her and Peter from before Jacksonville. He's been trying to get something from her and his arms were around her, tickling her sides as they both laughed.

It started the water works all over again and she turned over the picture to find something written on the back in Peter's handwriting.

**_When deep down in the core of your being you believe that your soul mate exists, there is no limit to the ways he or she can enter your life._**

Olivia knew at that moment he considered her his other half and that everything that had occurred was cutting at him too. He's hurt her without knowing, loved her without loving her and was willing to sacrificed everything, even his own life, for hers.

* * *

Getting up, Olivia grabbed the house phone and quickly hit speed dial. The phone picked up and she was silent as his voice came on. _"Hello? Hello?"_

"Peter..."

She heard him take a deep breathe in, _"Olivia, are you alright?"_

"I need you Peter, can you come get me...I can't stay here any longer."

_"I'll be right there, Liv..."_

"I know, I forgive you...just please come get me."

With that she hung up and sat by the door, only two things in her hand as she waited: a picture of Ella and Rachel and his notebook, the picture tucked safely inside.

* * *

She waited and ten minutes later she heard the knock and then a key turning in the lock, it took her a minute to remember that shortly after her first cross over she'd given Peter a key. The door opened and he looked down at her, dressed in the hospital scrubs she had wore home a week before.

He bent down next to her, "do you need anything?"

She shook her head, "I have nothing here that's mine anymore," she looked at the walls. "It's no longer a home or sanctuary for me...just a reminder of everything that has happened. I'll come back and get what matters most later." She looked at him, "I just need to get away."

"Okay, come on." He held out his hand and Olivia took it, he pulled her up.

Neither noticed the small whit stick that laid between the garbage can and the wall in the bathroom that had only one word on it: **Pregnant**.

* * *

The Other Side

* * *

On the other side, Olivia Dunham sat at the DODH waiting when the Secretary came in with Brandon.

"How are you Olivia, we haven't had a chance to talk since your arrival back."

"I'm good, I'm glad to report Project Gemini was a success."

The Secretary looked at Brandon and he nodded, "the embryo is approximately two weeks gestation and looks rather healthy, if you'd like to know...all DNA scans show that the sex of the embryo is male...its a boy."

"Good, you will be compensated for this Olivia, once the child is born you'll hand it over to me and return to your career at Fringe Division."

Olivia eyed him, "sir, its my child too...just because its a mission doesn't mean I won't care for my son. I know our agenda, I know what our mission is and every day I will remind him why he is here and that is to save the world, our world."

"And what will you tell him of his father?"

"That he betrayed his world for another, that he'd rather stay for a woman on the other side then be with him. His anger at that world will grow daily from that and that is what will make him want to destroy that world."

The Secretary nodded, "very well, you'll keep the child and raise it but I want regular updates and to see the child on occasion."

"Understood sir, its the only link you have left to your son and you don't want to loose it."

* * *

In the locker room after changing, Olivia sat down and let a hand fall to her belly. She closed her eyes and remembered when the baby was conceived, it had been two weeks before, right as she had started to fall for Peter.

"Your father would love you, he just loved her more...more than both of us." She opened her eyes and smiled. "Just know one day he will pay for that betrayal at your hand, his own son's hand. He'll wonder in his last hours as he holds her close who was managing to destroy it all and he'll never know it will be his ultimate betrayal...his son." Looking down she smirked, "so let him have a few years with her because in the end...when he chose her over us, he made his choice to die just as if he was one of them."

* * *

A/N: That cold hearted bitch...not that we didn't already know that. Project Gemini or the baby Alt-Livia has with Peter will be explained later on and just for the record...she did start to fall for him and is bitter he still chose Olivia over her, and Peter does NOT know about the baby.

As for Peter and Olivia, its a long road to recovery but they'll manage.

It'll be only three chapters, this one, one about a year later and then another a few years into the future. Let's just say that Alt-Livia does something that the Secretary least expects.


	2. Becoming More: Middle

Rebuilding

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette promo).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity

* * *

A year had passed, Olivia recovered and got a new apartment as well as returned fully to her job. A year since coming back on her own but at the same time, she began to experience oddities that she came to know as her other latent abilities and soon she was an unstoppable force...no need for a gun and her weapons of nature.

As for her relationship with Peter, things recovered very slowly. Trust was something he had to win back with her to begin something but the love was always there, never ceasing or disappearing just as he never ran. He helped her come into her abilities, his touch one of the only things that calmed her and his voice, a specialized phrase they came up with, her only form of 'stop' button.

* * *

The two ran after a suspect, down an alley and Olivia was faster as always, however her abilities increased her speed slightly. Peter struggled to keep up but managed due to the runs he and Olivia did regularly to test her speed.

"FBI STOP!"

The suspect kept on running and Peter finally noticed the gate at the end of the alley was open and could be closed from a distance with Olivia's ability.

"Olivia, the gate!"

Olivia stopped as did Peter, he rested his hands on his knees as he bent over, he looked up to see Olivia staring at the gate, waiting for the suspect to get close before using her telekinesis to close it shut, knocking their suspect on his back.

* * *

Using her teleportation skills, Olivia disappeared and reappeared feet away from their suspect. She cuffed him as Peter walked over. "You're under arrest," she pulled the man up and they began walking back to the SUV.

"I have to say, your running is getting better but the no gun thing," Peter looked at her, slowly regaining his breathe, "you might want to use it for stage or at least let me carry one."

"Not likely, after the Penn Station incident, Broyles said you'd never get a gun even if you were and I quote 'one hell of a shot' so I'd stop asking."

Peter chuckled, "oh come on, I had a good reason to shoot...I mean, your twin sister was just dying to get shot when she pulled that stunt. Not that it did any harm, I mean next time you're playing around and I' left defenseless...what am I supposed to do, use a crowbar again because that worked so well the last two times or how about a metal rod, that worked well the last three or how about the time when I got my ass kicked by some guy because I was defenseless."

"Shut it Bishop, Broyles has said no and I said no so drop it."

Their suspect shook his head, "will you lovebirds just stop, you act like an old married couple...its plain creepy."

"No, you know what's creepy...you doing what you did, I mean taking hands and using them for crimes...seriously, who puts on gloves made of other people's hands?"

* * *

Back at the lab, after a long day, Olivia was laying in the tank thinking as she normally did. It was empty, no water or salt...they'd removed it after she crossed over but from time to time, to gain control of her abilities especially when she fought so hard to control them, she'd shut herself away in the quietness of the tank to think.

The doors to the tank opened and Olivia opened her eyes to see Peter looking down at her. "That rough of a day?"

"Yeah, five more minutes."

He nodded, "that's about the time I need to get Walter ready to go home. I told him that I'm taking you out to dinner tonight so..."

"The doors Bishop."

* * *

Peter chuckled and shut the doors, Olivia closed her eyes and began to regain control of her abilities. After five minutes she opened her eyes to see herself in her old apartment, looking into the bathroom to see her alternate holding something in her hand...a pregnancy test.

_"Project Gemini is complete." Her alternate smiled and threw the test in the trash can, "sorry Peter but in the end, it won't matter...only one world can survived and if you won't come back..."_

Olivia closed her eyes and opened them, hoping to be home only to see herself in the apartment she had lived in when she was on the other side. She found her alternate carrying a baby in her arms, the baby couldn't be older then two months at most.

_On the fridge was a picture of her alternate, the baby and Lincoln, not Frank and she wondered why. Olivia turned at the sound of Lincoln's voice, "babe I'm back."_

_Alt-Livia looked at him, smiling as he kissed her. "Hey, so how was it...the case, I'm dying to come back."_

_"It was eventful but you have more important things to do right now. How's my big boy?" Lincoln took the baby, "how's Mr. Bishop this afternoon?"_

_The baby just smiled and Alt-Livia chuckled, "he finally took a nap...hard to believe he'll save the world one day. I got some housework done."_

_"You housework?" Lincoln chuckled, "so you finally figured out how to clean the house?"_

_She nodded, "shut up, why do you think its so clean when you come over? Loosing Frank to smallpox right after coming back made me realize that nothing was going to get done unless I did it so I learned. But having James," she took the baby, "made it all the easier to want to learn."_

_"I saw a picture of him, his father...looks like him." Lincoln chuckled, "I can see why you fell for the guy."_

_Alt-Livia sighed, "that's all in the past, as for James' father...I hope you're the only father he knows, one that's sweet and kind and patient. It doesn't take DNA to be a father but love and care and I know he has it with you." She chuckled, "I mean, what guy would take on a woman who is pregnant with another man's child after her fiancé dies only for it not to be her fiancé's child?"_

_"I would," he leaned down and kissed her, "but for all intents and purposes, the man is an ass for giving you up...even for her. I honestly don't see what she had versus you...you save the world and she just wrecks other worlds." _

_"The only link James has to him is his last name but only because the Secretary wanted him to have the Bishop name. Peter Bishop maybe the sperm donor but you're the father."_

* * *

Olivia gasped and closed her eyes, opening them again before finding herself in the tank. She got out quickly and made her way over to find Peter pulling on his jacket. "Hey, you look...what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "I saw the past and the present, it had to deal with her."

"What did you see?"

She looked at him, "I saw her taking a pregnancy test over here...it was positive. I then saw a vision of over there, she had a baby and he looked just like you. She confirmed it by talking to her boyfriend about it...saying you were the father but the baby was created specifically for the Vacuum."

Peter took a breathe, "are you sure?"

"I've never been wrong about them since they began, all of the visions have happened or happen shortly after they come. Peter..."

He pulled her into his arms, "it doesn't matter, we can't do anything now about it and honestly I don't want to." He kissed her head, "I finally have moved on, we both have and I don't want to go back to that."

"But your son?"

Peter pulled back and looked at her, "my son...I can't be a father to him, because he's over there and I'm over here. I only hope that one day he makes the right choice."

* * *

Over There

* * *

Olivia Dunham stood in her kitchen making dinner, her son in her arms. The two month old was crashed against her chest finally asleep.

A kiss made her turn, she found Lincoln kissing her cheek and placing his hand on the baby's head, kissing it.

Olivia thought about the last year, everything had changed and not just her pregnancy. Frank had gotten infected with a unique strain of smallpox in North Texas and it had killed him before a cure could be developed.

He'd never learned of her pregnancy or knew about her going over to the other side and her alternate taking her place. His last few days with her, meaning her alternate, had been happy or so she believed.

It crushed her, out of everything, she nearly lost the baby due to the shock but he was saved by a miracle. That miracle also meant her life had been saved and in her hours of bed rest at the DODH, Lincoln visited her everyday. They discussed their tiny affair from when right after she joined Fringe Division and before he found out about Frank. In the end, he admitted he had fallen for her and still did love her and wanted to be there for her and the baby.

He held her hand through the entire delivery and was there to cut the cord, taking on the roll of Dad immediately. They'd only been together six months but it felt like a lifetime already, it didn't feel that way with Frank or Peter but she knew what Peter felt for his Olivia now...an endless love. She'd cross worlds to get Lincoln back and in that she knew...he was her soul mate.

* * *

James Lincoln Bishop was born and almost immediately the Secretary showed up to see him.

Lincoln sat beside her as they watched the Secretary examine James, holding her hand as the man judged her son. In the end, he was 'perfect' as the Secretary had said and handed him back to her and said he'd visit soon.

He did, once every week he insisted on seeing James, evaluating him when he did. Olivia's suspicions of the Secretary began to grow when he told her about the Vacuum but failed to inform her that her son would die in it...she knew this from being on the other side.

He wanted to wait only six years, stating that James would be strong enough at six to take on the task. However, Olivia knew her son was in mortal danger...her views had changed months before.

* * *

"Hey babe." Lincoln took the sleeping infant, "out already, what did this guy do today that tuckered him out already?"

"We visited the Secretary."

Lincoln knew from what she had told him that the man was vengeful over his lost son and that his son chose the other side and another Olivia instead of his home. He also knew what the man had planned for James, the tiny boy had become his son and he'd protect him just as much as Olivia would.

"I see why," he looked at her, "that actually looks edible...when did you learn to cook?"

"Had to, apparently the other me knew how to cook so I had to learn to cook to pass myself off as her." She held up a spoon, "taste it...I promise it won't kill you."

He took a taste and chuckled before kissing her. "Perfect like you, why don't I go put him down and we can sit down to dinner. I'll tell you all about the case today."

"Sounds good." She kissed him and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too Liv, you and James are my life and I will protect you both."

A/N: So her view is changing as her son grows and as she grows, maybe she'll do the right thing after all. Next is five years in the future right before the Secretary wants to use James


	3. Reunited: Ending

Rebuilding

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette promo).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

Olivia woke to a scream and mentally scanned her home, wondering where the scream was coming from and finally found it. She found Peter asleep beside her, it meant the scream was mental and from what she heard, she knew exactly the yellers were.

Getting out of bed, she made her way downstairs to find her two daughters in the kitchen having a flour fight or so they were trying but their abilities were also being used such as force fields and their hydrokinetic skills...soaking the kitchen in flour and water.

_Girls?_

They both turned and looked at her, Olivia chuckled at the sight of her two daughters covered in flour and soaked. Olive was five and Callie was four, both had blonde hair and green eyes, much to Peter's delight.

In six years they'd turned their life around, including four kids ages two, four and five.

"Sorry Mommy!" Olive looked at her, "we wanted to make pancakes but then a fight broke out. Did we wake you?"

"Yeah, come on...let's get this mess cleaned up before Daddy wakes up." She headed to the sink and took a clean rag from the sink to use to wipe up.

"Oh Daddy is awake." Peter came in the kitchen in a tank and sweats, "what the hell happened?"

* * *

Callie smiled her best 'Olivia' smile and told him joyfully what occurred. "We were trying to make pancakes for Mommy and you when we got in a flour fight. We'll clean it up immediately."

Peter nodded, "yes you will, no abilities either...I'll be here watching you do it."

He walked to the coffee maker and made a cup of coffee before sitting down to watch his two oldest daughters clean up their mess. He'd been blessed with four girls, no boys but as Olivia always said 'we can keep trying, after all...its not that much work to try' so they had tried and ended up with her pregnant...with the twins. Twin identical girls, Carla and Bella, were now two years old. They decided to stop after four as they had five kids if they included Walter and with their hours, they couldn't afford another child...but they would love anymore that came their way.

Olivia leaned against the back of his chair and put her chin on his head, arms around his neck. "A little harsh this morning are we?"

"No, just stern...I guess I shouldn't expect them not to do this but..." he threaded his hand through hers and kissed the top. "Then again they are just like me, bound for trouble."

She kissed his head, "you wouldn't change it...even for a son." She whispered to him, "but you already have one, do you wonder what he's doing right now?"

"I try not to, it takes me from this life to the past...one I hate." He looked up at her, "one without you." Peter sighed and looked back at the girls, "besides, I don't even know his name so..."

Olivia smiled, "we'll have a son one day, patience is a virtue after all."

Peter laughed and kissed her hand again, "then we're out of luck as neither of us has any patience left." He looked over at the girls, "no Olivia, I'm content with our girls and you, he's not mine and never will be. Besides, from what you said of your vision, she has Lincoln to help her and he's going to be loved by others, he doesn't need my love."

Olivia kissed his head again, "that's where you're wrong, your love is endless and deep, the type of love that everyone needs." She walked over to the girls and bent down to help them with the mess.

* * *

Over There

* * *

On the other side, Olivia Dunham-Lee stood with her son, holding him in her arms as they stood before the portal to the other side. She'd figured out after years of wondering, how to use it. She was going to take her six year old son across to the other side...away from the chance of death he'd cause.

Lincoln looked at her as he continued to make adjustments to it, "you ready baby?"

"Mommy, do I have to go?" James looked at her and she put him down, bending down beside him.

"Yeah baby you have to go...bad men want to hurt you and want you to hurt others but you can't, because its not who you are. On the other side is a woman just like me, she looks like me and with her is your father...your real daddy. He's going to love you just as much as Daddy does."

Lincoln got the machine working and walked over to Olivia and James, "its going to be okay buddy, we'll be going with you the entire way. I want you to take this with you so you never forget us." He held out a photo to James and the boy took it from him. "I want you to love your dad and your new mom but never forget us."

"I don't want to go Daddy!" James hugged him and Lincoln held him before letting go

"I don't want you to either James but its what has to happen." Lincoln stood up and held out a hand to Olivia. "Come on baby, you have to go first James."

James went first but stopped at the portal and saw his parent steps behind him, he went through and it closed off. Olivia began to sob into Lincoln's arms and he held her.

* * *

"It was the right thing to do, it was the right thing baby." He kissed her head, "he's safe, you know he is."

She nodded, "he was my baby."

"I know, I know...he was my baby too." Lincoln looked at her, "I have to do it, I'm sorry."

She nodded and watched as he set up an electrical charge on the device, it began to spark and eventually began to burn. Lincoln doused it with the nearby fire extinguisher before looking at the sound of soldiers.

* * *

Both turned to see soldiers from the DOD with the Secretary, he looked at them. "Where is my grandson at?"

"Gone," Olivia wiped away her tears, "where you can't turn him into a murderer, where he'll be loved and cared for. Our world may die but won't be my son who destroys billions of lives."

"You just condemned us all."

Olivia nodded, "there was never a war, you just think there was when Peter was taken but he was taken to be saved...not to spite you. This is your war, not ours and not theirs and defiantly not James's because he's just like his father...sweet and kind and gentle, he couldn't do it...it would break him just like it broke Peter to even think about doing it. He wanted to find another way and I know he will."

The Secretary nodded, "so be, shoot them."

He took a step back and the soldiers took aim, Lincoln grabbed a hold of Olivia. "I love you."

"I love you too, I'm sorry."

"Shoot him first!" The Secretary's voice bellowed and Lincoln nodded.

"Goodbye Liv, I love you baby." He shut his eyes and held her tight, as the shot was fired Olivia turned them and took the shot first, it went through her and then through Lincoln.

Both fell and the Secretary looked at both, "get rid of the bodies."

He was pissed, his ways of ending the other side were both tainted and it seemed another way would have to be found.

* * *

Over Here

* * *

James looked around and turned as the device shut off, he saw his parents for a split second before it shut off and nothing was left...he stood in the Harvard lab alone. He ran to the spot and touched it, nothing was there. "Mommy, Daddy?"

"Hey there," James turned to see his mother, except she had blonde hair. "How'd you get in here?"

Olivia Bishop looked at the small boy before her, he looked scared and out of place.

"Through the portal, Mommy and Daddy are stuck on the other side." He looked at her, "you look like my mommy, she said I had to come because bad people would hurt me. She said my real daddy was here."

Olivia bent down and looked at him, noticing the picture in his hand. She gently took it and found it was off her alternate, Lincoln and James...all happy and smiling. "Okay, I'm Olivia..."

"That's my Mommy's name."

"Hey Liv," Peter entered the lab with a file in hand, "Sweetheart did Walter tell you about the results before he left?" He looked up to see them, "hi, how'd you get in here?"

Olivia smiled, "Peter...I'd like you to meet your son." She held out the photo and Peter took it, looking at the family in the photo. "She sent him over, I don't know why yet."

* * *

"I want Mommy and Daddy, can we go back please...the promised to come with me."

Olivia smiled, "what's your name?"

"James, James Lincoln Bishop...I have my grandpa's last name, Mommy's name is different as is Daddy's. I don't like Grandpa, he gives me shots...a lot of them, he calls the medicine Cortexilyn."

Peter looked at Olivia and they both knew what Cortexilyn really was, James groaned. "Are you okay baby boy?"

"I feel dizzy," he groaned and fell to the floor, eyes wide open.

"Oh God," Peter picked up James and Olivia grabbed the boy's bag that was had been on his back before teleporting them to Massive Dynamic.

* * *

Twelve hours later, Olivia sat waiting on James to wake up when his head moved. He opened his eyes and she looked at him. "Hey, you're finally awake."

"Mommy, your hair is different?"

Olivia wanted to tell him she wasn't his mother but the look on his face, she knew how Elizabeth Bishop felt so long ago. The little boy didn't deserve that lie so she sat on the bed and took his hand. "I'm not your mommy, not your real mommy...she's gone as is Daddy. There were some bad people that would hurt you and they sent you to us.

"I'm Olivia and you James are very safe and very loved." She smiled, "now you need your rest, but in the morning I'm going to show you your new home. You're going to have four sisters, but guess what, they're all younger then you so you get to boss them around."

He looked at her, "you're lying, you said there were bad people after me but you're thinking about how I came here. You think that Mommy and Daddy are dead because of what my grandpa will do to them when he finds out. That Daddy isn't my real daddy and you're wrong. He is my daddy and you'll never be my mommy."

Olivia nodded, "I don't want to be, I just want to take care of you...your mommy sent you to me because she knew I'd love you and it'll take a while but I know you'll at least come to care about me like I already love you. You don't have to call me Mom or Mommy, you can call me Olivia or even Liv if you want."

Peter knocked on the door, "hey, I heard the patient was awake...how are you buddy?"

"I hate you."

Peter nodded, "well I hate me too...long story behind that kid but there's something you might want to see. Your mom wrote you a letter, see?" He held up a letter and handed it to him. "Can you read?"

James nodded, "a little." He unfolded the paper and looked at it, "its Fringe Code...I know Fringe Code."

"So do I?" Olivia smiled and took the paper, "yep, that's Fringe Code...do you want to read it or should I?"

"I can't read the big words." James looked at the paper and handed it to Olivia, she began to read it.

* * *

_"Dear James,_

_My baby boy, I love you very much but you must understand that in the beginning you weren't meant for me...you were meant for the world. I kept you, loved you when I shouldn't have and as I did, I learned that you are very special but not destined for what you were created for._

_Your real daddy is probably there with you right now, its a long story he'll tell you one day on how we're in two different worlds but for now you need to know that he never knew about you. I never told him because I was angry. I could have but in truth, the woman with you mattered more then me and that's okay because she is so much better then me._

_I love you James, I've loved you since I first found out and you were never a mission, never a task because you were made of love and I loved your daddy but he didn't love me. You have a new Mommy and your Daddy and they will love you, just as we love you._

_I do this for you, so you can't hurt anyone like Grandpa hurts you. Where you are, there are people who look like us; like me, like Grandpa, like Agent Farnsworth but you have to trust them because they're good people...the best._

_Always your mother,_

_Olivia Dunham-Lee."_

* * *

Olivia looked at James as he looked at them, "so she tried to save me?"

"And she did, you're safe now and no one can hurt you." She looked at Peter, "right?"

Peter nodded, "I promise and I never break a promise."

James nodded, "okay...I'll try."

* * *

Ten Years Later

* * *

Olivia looked up the stairs of their house, the sound of chaos was in process. "James Lincoln Bishop, Olive Elizabeth Bishop, Callisandra Rachel Bishop knock off that insanity now before I come up there."

"Geez Mom," James came down the stairs, the sixteen year old was dressed for school. "Seriously, all we were doing was plotting our escape from the vacation."

Olivia chuckled, "I bet you were...get going to school before I drag you there."

Callie and Olive came down the stairs, the fifteen and fourteen year old were laughing. "Oh come on James, its not that bad...just because Dana broke up with you don't mean that the Bishop prowlness won't bring a few more."

"Who the hell is talking about prowlness?" Peter came in the room, "was that you Olive?"

"Yep, it was her." The twins came down the stairs in matching outfits except one wore blue and the other wore green. "So Dad, Mr. Conner wants to know about our family, what exactly do we say because we have to lie?"

Peter looked at them, "what do you mean you have to lie?"

Carla groaned, her twin sister explained the answer while she had asked the question. Bella looked at them. "We can't exactly say our father is from one universe and our mother is from another and we're from both and our brother is from the other universe because his mother is an identical version of Mom. Not to mention that our grandfather is the SOD from the other universe while our alternate grandfather is a crazy insane scientist. To top it off, we also can't say that because of some crazy exposure to a youth formula that our parents age very slowly. I mean you still look like you're thirty and you're fifty...you won't look middle age till you're at least a hundred and fifty, oh and we have inane abilities that can do things you only find in comic books." Bella smiled at her parents, "so you see the issue...what do we say?"

Olivia looked at them, it had been a fact that due to a case nine years before that they'd been exposed to a youth formula in a mad scientist's lab, not Walter's though, and they were left with a biological anomaly...they would age very slowly. Walter estimated they'd probably live to be three hundred if not older...external youth with age he called it.

"You tell the truth, your parents work for the FBI in Counterterrorism. Your mother is an FBI agent and your father and grandfather are consultants for the FBI while your father also runs Massive Dynamic. You have three sisters and two brothers and a large extended family made up of FBI agents, scientists and biological family."

Carla shrugged, "alright, its boring but its not breaking any federal disclosure laws."

Olivia looked up, "James you're taking the girls to school right?"

"Yep, come on you freaks...lets get going."

Peter chuckled and looked at Olivia, putting his arm around her. "You know, for being where he came from...I think he's doing alright."

"Because he's like his father...resilient and strong." Olivia kissed his cheek, "I have to go get Dunham ready, no doubt he's going crazy."

"He's nine months old."

Olivia smiled, "he's your son, he loves trouble...remember what they say about boys, they're ten times worse then girls and you remember what the girls were like at nine months don't you?"

Peter groaned and looked at the ceiling, "Dunham Charlie Bishop, if I even think you're playing games you'll be grounded."

"He's nine months, grounding doesn't work with him yet." Olivia smiled and kissed him, "I'll be back, have Walter ready when I come down."

Peter watched her go and smiled, nearly seventeen years before he'd betrayed the woman he loved and in the process got a son but after all was said and done, he had the woman he loved, the daughters he wanted and his sons but due to some insanity, he had a long life ahead with Olivia...a very long life.

If you asked if he'd change anything, anything at all...even his betrayal, he'd have to say no and even Olivia would say it was worth it all.


End file.
